Frustrated S
by Reira26
Summary: Porque no importaba cuán dominante pareciera Nozomi, Eli sabía la verdad: era una pasiva de primera. El que se escapara de sus manos antes que que lograra llevársela a la cama era suerte, pero hoy esta no le acompañaba. ¡Se la llevaba a la cama a las buenas o a las malas! [Lemon, Futa]


¡Hola a todos! Adivinen quién ha estado ocupada~ Además de la universidad, he estado audicionando para algunos choruses y parecidos, por lo que grabar consume mi tiempo. Pero publico esta cosa horrible porque estoy feliz y al tiempo triste (?) Por fin conseguí quedar como Ruby en algún grupo *corazón*, pero ahora me avisan que me tienen que operar :v Aun así, estoy contenta.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esta cosa es un desvergonzado lemon (o mejor, un intento de tal cosa), así que **hay contenido explícito**. Si no les gusta, pueden darle a la flechita de atrás o cerrar la pestaña. **Es futanari** , ya se pueden ir devolviendo si quieren. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero créanme, no es lo mío, yo pertenezco al drama. **Nozomi es pasiva** (?) S= Sádico, ya se imaginarán el porqué del mal título. En fin, espero que les guste, recuerden comentar y eso.

Me gustaría escribir por pedido, a ver si dejo mi obsesión con el NozoEli (?) Así que si alguno quiere algo, denle que soy toda ojos (?)

* * *

 **Frustrated S.**

Todo el día, todos los días, era Nozomi quien jugaba el papel de bromista en el grupo, además del de pervertida. Sus bromas siempre eran más bien sexuales y sus manos andaban inquietas en busca de unos pechos que masajear; era un misterio cómo no había sido demanda por acoso a este punto. Al menos eran las chicas de Muse las principales víctimas de su desagradable manía y no simples desconocidas. Según la mayoría de los estudiantes, y de acuerdo a las últimas encuestas que hacía un grupo que gustaba de ese tipo de cosas, la chica de coletas era la más dominante del grupo.

Eli sabía que no era así.

De todas las personas en el mundo era ella quien mejor conocía a Toujou Nozomi, sus gustos y disgustos, su historia y sueños, sus cualidades y defectos, su extrema pasividad. Sí, la reina de _washi washi_ era en realidad como un gatito asustado en cuanto se trataba de actuar. Solía sonrojarse más que la misma Umi. Pero era eso lo que a Eli más le gustaba de ella.

Sin embargo, sólo había tenido el placer de presenciar ese lado pasivo y sumiso un par de veces, mientras ella misma era una ebria pervertida, aunque consciente, y usaba su estado como excusa para molestarla; en esos momentos solía ser tan insistente que podía hacer enojar a Nozomi, pero en general era algo así como un escurridizo y pervertido kitsune que gustaba de levantarle la falda a su mejor amiga. Así fue como se enteró de su secreto.

No sé asustó, asombró o disgustó, estaba algo borracha para ello, simplemente no creyó que fuera posible. Aun recordaba la expresión llorosa y frustrada de Nozomi en cuanto extendió su mano para tomar el miembro. Su gemido de sorpresa aun retumbaba en sus oídos, tan vívido como en aquel momento. Eso había sido luego de la ceremonia de final de segundo curso y ahora, casi un año después, al ver a Nozomi orgullosa por ser a ojos de los demás la más dominante, recordaba ese divertido e incómodo instante.

De todas las integrantes, ella era la única que sabía; sin embargo, el cómo hacía para ocultarlo era todo un secreto. Si supieran que solo su persona tenía conocimiento de la anomalía anatómica de la mayor, seguro se esparciría el rumor de que habían tenido sexo. Y no, no lo habían hecho... Para su desgracia. La verdad dicha, Eli deseaba, se moría por hacerlo con Nozomi.

Ni siquiera eran novias, eran un poco de eso y un toque de mejores amigas... Más como amigas con derechos. Después de ir a comer parfaits, cuando estaban en casa de alguna, Eli solía taclear a Nozomi al suelo, la cama, el sofá, la mesa, donde fuera y tocarla con rebosante lujuria. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho? La chica futanari tenía un serio complejo por su extraño cuerpo y antes de que algo pasara terminaba escapando de la traviesa Elikitsune.

Pero esta vez no. La violaría si era necesario, pero no aguantaba un día más con esas ganas locas que la consumían.

Era un bonito viernes tan tranquilo como cualquier otro en el que la práctica con Muse había ido de maravilla. No tenían ningún evento cercano por lo que Umi no se las daba de sargenta, así que todo iba más lento y amable. Al terminar cada una emprendió camino a su hogar, excepto por Nozomi y Eli que se dirigieron al de la primera; Alisa estaría en casa y por más que la rubia quería hacerlo en la suya, que estaba más cerca, debía conservar la pureza de su hermanita. Por lo que soportaría unos minutos más de viaje. Cuando al fin llegaron y cerraron la puerta... Bueno, la parte salvaje de Eli salió a flote.

Luego de quitarse los zapatos y dar un par de pasos al interior, la abrazó por la espalda, comenzando a besar su cuello, desabotonando su buzo, tirándolo a algún lugar de la sala.

— E-Elicchi... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Lo mismo de siempre —respondió, quitándole la blusa blanca y la falda, dejando expuesto el miembro que comenzaba a levantarse. Se lamió los labios mientras lo tomaba para acariciarlo— ¿Estabas esperando esto, Nozomi?

Ella negó con frenesí, pero con cada roce el glande crecía y palpitaba más, por lo que era estúpido seguir en la negación, no la podría engañar. Eli se sentía satisfecha con ser la única que podía hacerla excitar, gemir y demás. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, mientras se dedicaba con la otra a masajear sus senos semi-desnudos. Su boca viajaba por la sensible nuca de su amiga, quien reprimía sus gemidos, aunque a veces uno que otro se le escapaba.

Dio caricias a la cabeza, encantada por el líquido pre-seminal que goteaba. Con lo sensible que era Nozomi, siempre acababan rápido con el toqueteo, pero esta vez no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Se detuvo y la soltó, ocasionando que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Su expresión de sorpresa encendió algo en Eli más allá de un simple deseo de estar con ella, algo más oscuro que no entendía bien.

— ¿E-Elicchi? —La susodicha la tomó de la muñeca y la levantó de un solo jalón para arrastrarla, casi literal, porque Nozomi tropezó y no fue capaz de levantarse, hasta la habitación.

Como si se tratara de una muñeca la tiró sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella para besarla con brusquedad, apresando su cadera con las piernas y sus muñecas con un fuerte agarre que dejaría marca. La mayor se retorcía, asustada, pero sus movimientos no hacían más que excitar a Eli, pues sus sexos se rozaban cada tanto.

— Sabes, Nozomi, debes agradecer que me enteré de esto hace poco, —volvió a tomar el miembro, esta vez con más fuerza, causando que un grito saliera de los labios de la chica— sino ya te habría violado.

La forma en que la rubia movía la mano solo causaba en la de cabello morado espasmos de placer. Su mente estaba tan nublada que no alcanzó a reaccionar a sus palabras, solo se mantenía gimiendo el nombre de su amiga, sintiendo que un par de lágrimas llegaban a la parte de atrás de sus orejas. Se dedicó a secarle el llanto con la mano libre, volviendo en sí en cuanto un líquido caliente salpicó sobre sus abdómenes.

— Discúlpame, Non-chan —la respiración de la chica se cortó en cuanto los labios contrarios fueron a su oreja —Pero... ¿Quién te dio permiso para correrte?

Sus ojos azules perdieron brillo, pero nunca dejó de sonreír. La aterrada expresión de Nozomi hacía que los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeran y su entrepierna se humedeciera más. Se sacó el listón y acomodó a su amiga de forma que pudo atar sus manos al cabezal de la cama. Al tenerla allí, casi paralizada le quitó lo poco que llevaba de ropa y ella misma se desnudó; aunque no pensaba volver a casa, no quería que su uniforme se ensuciara.

— ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado? —con cuidado trazó un camino con su dedo índice a lo largo del cuerpo de la más baja— He soportado tanto... Siempre te escapabas, como un travieso tanuki. Pero no hoy, Nozomi —Se posicionó para rozar sus sexos, moviéndose lentamente, amando su rostro sonrojado— Hoy te haré mía. Así que solo disfruta, aunque si intentas escapar te tendré que castigar.

No hubo tiempo para responder antes de que la montara, literalmente. Sentir la extensión abriéndose paso en su interior en un solo movimiento fue suficiente para que ambas gimieran como gatas en celo. Pero no había tiempo para consideraciones.

Eli apoyó sus manos a los lados de Nozomi y comenzó a moverse rápidamente, ganándose gemidos de su hermosa compañera, quien le pedía que se detuviera. Oh no, no escucharía nada más aparte de sus obscenos quejidos. Aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, demostrándole su necesidad y ganas.

La mayor estaba en el cielo por más que se quejara. Escuchar sus húmedas pieles chocando, la angelical voz de Eli en forma de desesperados gemidos, ver sus perfectos pechos rebotando con cada estocada... ¡Era lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida! Necesitaba tocarla, tenerla en miles de posiciones más, embestirla hasta que cayeran exhaustas... Pero bien sabía que no la soltaría. Por primera vez olvidó el gran complejo que pesaba sobre ella.

— E-Elicchi... —ella le miró con sus perdidos ojos azules. Dios, se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy con esa expresión de placer... — Quiero tocarte, Elicchi.

— No —sonrió traviesa. Se levantó, sacando el miembro de su interior con un solo movimiento que ocasionó en ambas una descarga eléctrica.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —su voz dulce, decepcionada por sus acciones hacían crecer el ego de la rubia. Le acarició las mejillas y la besó con cuidado antes de dar media vuelta.

— No tienes permiso de correrte, Nozomi, no hasta que yo lo diga.

Con las piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la mayor y la suya en la entrepierna de la otra, introdujo el miembro en su boca, cubriéndolo todo, rodeándolo con la lengua, subiendo y bajando. Bajo su cuerpo sentía a la chica arquearse y retorcerse, clamando piedad. Necesitaba que callara e hiciera uso de esa bonita boca suya, por lo que bajó la cadera para que su sexo quedara sobre su cara.

No era difícil suponer qué quería, por lo que Nozomi extendió la lengua y comenzó a jugar con los sonrosados pliegues de la vagina de Eli, algo frustrada por no poder usar sus dedos. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse dentro de ella, dando movimientos circulares lo más rápido que podía; a cambio la rubia aumentaba la velocidad de su felación y jugaba también con su parte femenina. La estaba torturando, porque cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax se detuvo de nuevo.

— E-Eli... Por favor... —Estaba a punto de llorar. Necesitaba aliviar el dolor en su palpitante miembro pronto.

— Lo siento, Non-chan —acarició su mejilla, por la que había resbalado una lágrima— Ya te puedes correr, pero será dentro de mí, ¿bien?

Se alarmó al escuchar eso. ¡No! ¡Eso estaba mal! No podía correrse dentro de su amiga, era peligroso. ¿Qué tal si quedaba embarazada? Ay, por todos los dioses, ¡no, no!

— Hoy es un día seguro —Se había dado la vuelta de nuevo, acercándose a su oído— además, tomaré el anti-conceptivo, no te preocupes.

Pues tiempo para preocuparse no hubo; Eli la montó en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, molestando aquellos grandes pechos, pellizcando los rosados pezones que permanecían erectos. Su nombre en los labios de Nozomi era el tiquete de ida al cielo.

Jaló el listón para dejar libres las manos de la mayor, quien no perdió tiempo en acariciar todo su cuerpo, sin dejar un solo rincón inexplorado, terminando en sus caderas, la cuales sostenía para poder moverse con mayor facilidad. El ritmo de ambas se sincronizó, un ritmo salvaje que no creía posible, una clase de sexo que no pensó Nozomi que Eli querría tener.

Apretó sus manos, poniendo toda la fuerza posible en aquellos últimos segundos en que el clímax se acercaba. Eli miraba a su amiga y más se enamoraba de su expresión sonrojada, algo asustada aun, pero sobre todo feliz. Al menos le había gustado –o eso parecía-, no entendía muy bien qué habían sido esos impulsos sádicos que la llevaron a tomar medidas tan drásticas.

— ¡Elicchi! —Apretó las manos que la sostenían en cuanto su amiga se corrió, llenando su interior de aquel líquido blanco y cálido que causaba en ella una extraña sensación. Unas últimas embestidas bastaron para que ella también se corriera.

— Nozomi... ¿Me perdonas? —se había bajado ya, recostándose al lado de su amiga.

— Hmm... —murmuró. Se giró para que sus miradas se encontraran y juntó sus narices— Claro que sí. Siempre y cuando no lo vuelvas a hacer... Me asustaste.

— No lo prometo —a su frente llegó un buen zape— ¡Auch! ¡Pero te veías tan buena!

— ¿Quieres dormir en la sala, Eli? —Se quedó callada y se abrazó a quien suponía ahora pasaba a ser su novia. Se volvió a disculpar. Supuso que su persona era una sádica dominante frustrada.

* * *

El que me diga que Nozomi no es pasiva es que lo golpeo (?) Okno.

Espero haya sido de su agrado aunque no sea lo mejor. Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
